Wandering Stone
by WhiteHaweke
Summary: The avengers face a threat they have no knowledge on. With the appearance of a thing right out of Asgardian Myth, it may just be as bad as they thought.
1. PROLOUGE

**Disclaimer: Any character in the MCU is not my own, any character depicting any resemblance to any persons/ characters deceased or otherwise is coincidental and I apologize. Any story-line that seems cliche and/ or copied is probably impossible, unless you found my account on another site and viewed this story there.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Prolouge:**

They say we always know what goes on in our world. That the media tells us everything. But how can you trust them when they are paid to tell us the news, and when things don't go according to peoples plans they can cover it up so easily.

They lie, and the news isn't all truths either.

But what if movies, if people writing, what if they saw into parallel universes. What if it was all real and we happened to be in one of the most basic universes of them all.

And what if we could hop between these worlds with a simple flick of the wrist. Well that's what the showman says.

But what if we could actually step into another world, into a place where we'd only dream of going. Were we could go places no one has gone before, experience the inexperienced.

But then super heroes, villains, things we see in our nightmares exist.

But what if there was someone who traveled this universes to help keep the balance in check between forces.

A force that helped shaped reality for the better of all and stopped the world from falling into eternal darkness. And they done this without needing, without wanting anything in return.

And on top of it all, what if they, in themselves don't really belong to any universe. What if they just drift from place to place, not knowing if or when they'd be needed.

What if they're just a wanderer. A simple traveler who blends in. Who those around don't even know what they really are.

And then when there works done. The people they saved don't even know whats happened. That a great crisis had just been averted.

And for this being, this is the only life they know. Or will ever know.

But what happens when this being fails. What happens when they lose and there is nothing to prevent the realms slipping into eternal darkness. Who helps then?

Well that's just it, they were the last line of defense. And when they fall, everything else does with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: DIVERGENCE**

Now I've heard what people say. And not all of what they say is true. In fact it's the opposite.

There various scientists, continuously disprove the existence of beings that posses great power. Beings that there ancestors referred to as Gods and have since returned to their home realms.

And the realm, the universe I had just returned from was no different. But there, nothing had seen any mystical being in eons.

But there are also beings that live for a great many years. Things that are powerful but defy the laws of nature, who disturb the balance. Those who wish to destroy all life and shape it for themselves.

But there are few who strive to keep this balance. Those who help keep things in check.

And they are beings who hold no name but can make themselves look like any other race to stay hidden. They walk through the barriers of reality, saving the world, allowing it to roll on. But now, there is only one left. The rest of them died doing their duty.

And that being said, there has been less control over events. And the events had revealed something disturbing.

Something that revealed why so many had passed. So many of those who had perished, had done so recently. And that was all due to a plot.

A plot to run all the universes into darkness one last time.

And it was awaiting us all. In a realm where you would not expect.

A realm where the surreal was expected. Where it had been fought time and time again.

It was a place where gods dwelled and held treaties with mortals. A place where these beings that kept balance had not been in a long time. But everything changes.

In this place nine realms were joined by a tree Yggdrasil. And at the top of this tree rested a realm that watched over the others.

Where one of its princes had teamed up with mortals, a man that turned green and grew larger and much stronger. A man who was stronger and faster than others, another who was a genius who donned a metal suit of red and gold. Also a rather proficient man with a bow, and a female assassin.

And this was the place that there play would be made.

This is where I was headed, to another universe. The MARVEL Universe.

I go there, as the last of my race. In hopes to save all of humanity, and all other races.

For I am the last of these beings. The last of those protectors of balance. I am she who walks the planes of existence, neutralizing any threats.

I am the last to walk these planes if this threat is not stopped. For we are born of nothing, and live for great purposes. And the universe I now go to is referred to as the home realm. For we are said to be born of a mystical tree, but for us. Each leaf of that tree is a universe.

But if this one fell, the rest would all go down with it.

* * *

So here I now was at the gate key, or port-key as some called it. A stone platform we use to travel between the worlds. A ring of white opal encases it, while it is made of sandstone and granite.

The only ill effect of using this method was the storm it would conjure on the surrounding areas. Which could sometimes be quite violent if there was one in the region already.

But that was not the case this time, in stead it was just one of the worse case scenarios. A thunder storm brewed from the force of the machine opening a hole to the universe.

It was on the planet I was traveling to, a world of humans. And I could see through the opening portal that the strikes were hammering the earth, and lighting the skies like a celebration.

As the portal reached it's peak I stepped forth, and through the iris. Stepping onto a new world.

And it so happened to be in a most un-welcoming environment. A desert, why in all the worlds would I end up here?

I turned around to see a city. It was small and had odd sounds coming from it. Sounds that were like hum's and low growls. Which made me recall the name of what caused the noises, that these people used as transport.

Which I had also found to be useful when I needed them. Automobiles, or cars. I tapped my amulet, to reassure myself I looked like those that dwell on this world. The amulet itself was like a tree, only it was small and on a round iron coin, with a single gem where the amulet met the tether.

I began walking towards the town. Knowing I would need some way to get to one of the larger cites that I knew dotted the lands coast. One in particular that I held a belief it could lead me to my enemy, to my duty.

As I walked down the black roads, the machines made high pitched noises at me. Their occupants yelling obscenities at me.

Some telling me to get off the road and onto the sidewalk. It took me a few moments to realize they meant the side of the road, the part that was raised over the blackened road.

I was walking around for a few moments before I found myself at a small building with glass walls at the front and stone, or as they call it here concrete walls to the sides with windows. It had a few floors to it and had quite a bit of technology on the first floor.

It also had five people inside.

Two females and three males. Only two of the males were wearing garments that did not belong to this world. It made me wonder if I had already found what I was after. But there was only one facing to the door I stood at.

And they had only just noticed me as I knocked. I was going to pass the building by, but I, for some reason decided to get my information from here.

The one who had been looking towards the door walked towards it, she was slightly shorter than the other female there. She also had dark brown hair with glasses over her blue almost grey looking eyes.

I noticed the others had stopped what they were discussing to see who, or maybe even what I was and why I was there.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" The lady asked with a shrill voice.

"I am after the location of the transport to New York from here."

"It usually leaves from just outside of the diner. But you don't want to go there right now." She informed me.

I looked at her, why would it not be wise to go to New York. I needed to get there, if there was no transportation I would simply walk. "In which direction from here is New York if there is no transport?"

She proceeded to look at me as if I were deranged, "It's North-east from here, but it's really far. Why do you want to go there after what just happened?"

"What happened in the city?"

"You don't know?" I just started at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "It was attacked by some dude, nearly got destroyed. All that after Loki attacked it just over two years ago now."

"Thank you for the information." I said to the woman, bowing my head slightly. "Farewell." I turned in the direction specified, walking in the direction she had given me.

"Bye!" She called after me weakly.

"Who are you?!" A smooth, rich voice called.

But I simply ignored it continuing on my way. Muffled voices I could hear behind me, discussing something near from where I had just departed.

I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me. I followed it up to the face it belonged to, finding the woman I had just spoken to.

"You really don't want to go to New York. It was just taken over by some guy."

I had not realized the city had been taken over, I just knew this is the place it would all happen. The place I would need to stop the enemy. "I need to be there all the more then."

"It's too dangerous." I shook her arm off, continuing to walk. "You're going to get yourself killed."

I did not hesitate when she said that, I did not falter. I just kept walking on. For if I stopped now, if I turned around. Who would there be to stop them.

I heard her footsteps follow me. Why would a mortal try help a stranger. "I'll taser you!" It sounded as if it were meant to be a warning.

But I had no idea what this 'taser' thing was. So when I kept walking, and felt a strong jolt of electricity. I was shocked, I looked to the one who had jolted me. It was the woman.

I then looked to the device and then back to her face. She must have thought she missed me or didn't hit me properly as she tried to electrify me with the object again.

But that is also when her face paled. She realized the device had done nothing to me.

But I do not take kindly to aggressive advances, so when she did shock me the second time. She did not stay in that spot for long at all. In fact she went flying backwards a few yards.

I then went to continue on my way to the city, but she called out to me.

"Ow! That hurt, I won't tase you again!" Here I thought she would have at least not tried to communicate with me again for a while or been unable to.

That was before I shot a glance over my shoulder. Seeing one of the males in the strange clothing was near her. This one had blonde hair, blue eyes and armor of silver and red.

But I still kept walking. "We know you have a death wish but we could really use your help!" The woman called once more.

Yes, they need my help. But I am doing what I always do. We do things alone. But this threat a group of us went to confront it and failed. So how am I meant to stop it alone.

I found that I had stopped in my tracks. Thinking over what the mortal had said. They need my help, of that I did know.

But more than ever, I needed the help of another. And this time there were none of my kin left to help me. So not only did I need their help, they needed mine. And I would give them this one thing. So I turned and headed to the woman who stood next to the one in the armor.

"It seems you do." She looked nervous as I approached.

"Yeah... Why did you attack me?"

"I do not appreciate being shocked with devices, or by any electricity. You said you needed my help, did you not?"

"We do need it. I'm Darcy by the way." She held her hand out for me to shake it, but I did not take it. Instead I walked past her back to the building she had come from. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I have no name."

"How can you not have a name?" She stated as she scurried along beside me. The man followed along behind us.

"I never had use of one."

"Okay then. But it will be easy to talk to you if you have a name!" The girl protested as we entered the building.

"I see you brought her back." The smooth voice from earlier announced. It belonged to the other male with the armor, only his was made of mainly leather. Consisting of green, black and gold coloring. He also had hair black as a ravens wing with the combination of blue eyes.

The male that looked like he fit into this world was elderly, wearing a simple button up shirt and pale colored slacks. The other woman was standing by him, she looked happy despite what had happened to one of their cites, and what she and the others here no doubt knew what was about to take place. She had a blonde tone of hair with brown eyes.

If this was all they had to face the enemy then they defiantly needed my help, only two of them looked like warriors. But those two looked to not be of this world.

"Two of you aren't of this planet." I observed out loud.

The one who had caught the one named Darcy stood in front of me, looking rather confused. "Did you know not of what happened in New York two years ago?"

"I arrived here under an hour ago."

"What do you mean you arrived here?" A higher pitched, confident voice asked.

"I mean I arrived here, on this planet. That is all I can and will say."

"I still want to know why she doesn't have a name." Darcy said.

The one with the black hair narrowed his eyes at me. "How can you not have a name?"

"I never had need of one."

"You were not given one at birth?"

"If I had, I do not remember it."

He seemed to smirk when I said this. As if at some private joke, "What are you?"

"I can not say."

"There are a lot of things you can't say." Darcy pointed out.

The elder man seemed to be checking the equipment for some reason, picking up a device and handing it over to the blonde woman. "Oh my god," She said, "Was this you?" She showed me some picture of a reading and where it was located.

It showed the exact place I arrived and time. "Yes."

"But these readings are even higher than the ones we get when the bi-frost is activated. Which would mean..." She gasped upon realizing I had come from further than she originally though. "Where did you come from?"

I smiled, thinking she was smart for what she was. "I.." I was cut off by Darcy.

"Can't say?" I nodded, agreeing with her. There was so much I could tell them if I chose, but it would create problems and break our codes. "Why not?"

"It would break laws." Even though there would be none to prosecute me.

"What's the necklace for?" She questioned, picking the amulet up while it was still attached.

I grasped it, taking it from her hand and hiding it beneath my shirt. "It was a gift." I lied to her, things with sentimental value were important on this world so I guessed she would understand if I wanted it left alone.

"Fury will be here to pick you guys up soon." The woman announced.

I was thinking about a name I could give them. One that I may have been called before or given out. Or maybe even had been given at birth. But the only name that came to mind was Lyra. So, that would be my title on this small planet.

"Now that I've thought about it. My name is Lyra." I smiled triumphantly.

The black haired male just laughed at what I said, causing me to glare at him. He did not, however stop with the laughing.

The one with blonde hair just smiled at me, "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard."

The one with the leather armor continued to smile for some reason as he looked at me. I looked to my hand to see I still resembled a human. "I am Loki Laufeyson." He said simply.

"This is Eric Selvig," the blonde girl said whilst placing a hand on the mans shoulder. "I'm Jane Foster."

I laughed slightly upon seeing Jane make her eyes nearly pop out of her head in a silent conversation with her friend, Darcy. They were obviously having a silent conversation. "Darcy, never 'taser' me." I said to her friend.

"Is that why you sent her flying?" Thor asked, his voice cackling curiosity.

"Yes."

"You could have killed her."

"She attacked me, I was simply defending myself."

"Yeah, but you looked at me like I'd just attempted to stab you." Darcy interrupted.

I just smiled at her, "I was on my way to New York to stop what is happening. But usually I land closer to my destination."

"Maybe you knew that you needed help."

"Possibly."

"How do we know you're not one of them if you don't tell us anything?"

"Usually I wouldn't interact with mortals." I stated calmly.

"You've done this before?" Loki skeptically asked.

"On other worlds."

"Who is this?" A new voice asked from behind me. The owner having just walked through the door, pointing some object that I guessed to be a weapon of some sorts sue to the fact he seemed to be threatening me with it.

"I wouldn't threaten her with anything!" Darcy warned the man.

He had a trench coat on and an eye-patch. He also had dark colored skin. "Why would I not threaten her with anything?"

"She packs a wallop."

The man raised his one good eyebrow, "You attacked her?"

"After she 'tasered' me." The word still seemed foreign to my tongue, but the man seemed to only be annoyed by the fact that I had possibly harmed one of them.

"Then why are you here?"

"To help."

"Who are you?"

"Lyra, and you are?"

"We have no information on you. How is that possible?"

"No one has information on me."

"But how is that possible."

I smirked, "I can't say. It's against my peoples laws."

"If you're here to help, we're going to have to know who your people are and how you are going to help us."

"I am here to help, I did not say to help you specifically. Just to get rid of this threat. As long as you and you're people do not side with them, no harm will come to you."

"So your orders are to get rid of whatever took over New York?" He sounded like he did not trust me. But I did not really care.

"Yes."

"Then it looks as though we are on the same page. How many of your people came here to do this?"

"Just me."

"Just one? Seemed like you..."

"The rest were killed by the same foe in an ambush not long ago." I snapped.

"I am sorry. It seems we got off on the wrong foot." He put his weapon away.

"Yay he put the gun away!" The one called Darcy cheered under her breath.

"I am Director Nick Fury, of SHIELD. It's a pleasure to welcome you to our planet." He held his hand out as Darcy had and I just looked at it, not taking the hand to shake.

I just put on a fake warm, brief smile. "I don't touch other species unless it is to dispose of them." I elaborated.

His face seemed to pale when I said that. "How long have you been here?"

"Just over an hour now."

"What do you know about the enemy?"

"They are in New York, fortifying the city. They have an army with over ten thousand soldiers waiting off world. There leader is very powerful."

"How do you know this?"

"I can sense it."

"And you expect us to believe your sense?"

"If you want to survive, yes."

"We need to get aboard the Heli-carrier before we ask you anything further. But first, what are you?" His one eye was boring into mine. Demanding an answer to this one, unanswerable thing.

I smiled when he asked, "Another, in a long list of things I can't say Director."

"Even though your the last one of your kind?"

"Yes. But there are things that should be left a secret."

"Okay then. Will you tell us what we can know?"

"If it is relevant."

"What if it is relevant and you don't know that until it's to late?"

"Then it will be kept so until it is needed."

He sighed, agitated at my answers. "Thor, Loki, grab whatever you have. We're leaving to the carrier." The two moved up the stairs. "You're coming to Lyra. Jane, Selvig, Darcy, we can't afford to have you on the ship."

"I realized that already." I walked past the man, going out the front doors. Looking up into the sky while taking a deep breath. There was a strange scent in the air of oils and metal. There was also a strange black craft residing near the building.

I just looked at it tilting my head. "That is our ride." Loki informed me as he walked past, it seemed as though he only had a scepter to bring with him.

Thor on the other hand brought a hammer. I found it odd that they only brought weapons along. They both walked onto the machine, the three mortals stayed in doors when Fury exited the building. They were all looking on.

The director walked past as I was still assessing the technology. Finally deciding that it was safe after a few moments.

I boarded the craft, taking one of the seats away from them cautiously. The back closed when I sat, causing me to shift uneasily. But I made myself calm down as I noticed it could fly and I did not want to cause the machine to crash with us all aboard it.

The one called Loki seemed to notice my discomfort with the situation. He smirked, but when I looked at him, for some reason he looked like he was not about to enjoy what was about to occur. And I found myself wondering if I had made the right decision in trusting these strange people.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: HELICARRIER**

We landed at a strange location about half an hour later. We were still above the clouds and at what I guessed to be the Helicarrier they were talking about.

The back opened up and I was the first out of the craft. Noting that it was flying, and seemed to be a large ship that caused a permanent humm. There were people strolling about the deck in the same black suits, some checking on what I guessed to be other types of jets.

It was safe to say I felt completely uncomfortable and felt like jumping off the edge of the thing and changing to something that would make me survive the fall. Only I knew that wouldn't work. The amulet only made us... made me appear as another species.

I was brought from my thoughts as a single woman advanced towards us, her eyes locked with mine. She had her black hair back in a bun, her skin was pale. She looked like she was ready to attack me at a moments notice.

I smiled, seeing the slight fear in her eyes that she was trying to hide. If she were my enemy she would be afraid, but she did not have to be. I let my smile fade as I awaited the others.

It was moments before they were out of the craft. "Agent Hill." Fury greeted the woman.

"Sir, who is this?" Hill asked, eyes darting to me.

"This is Lyra. She's here to help."

The woman just looked at me cautiously. "I'm Maria Hill." She said with a forced smile, "Sir, we have footage from New York, the others are waiting in the conference room for you all."

I wonder how many there are of them. Ones that I would be working with directly. I followed them as we entered the metal doors of the flying fortress.

The corridors made of metal, I can hear their faint footsteps as they patter on the floor. We walked down the bland halls for a few minutes, the doors on either side only marked by signs, by the runes of these people.

The one that was opened had a single window in it. With the runes of 'Conference Room 1E'.

We walked in, only every one that was in there was looking at me. A red haired woman seemed particularly bothered by my presence. "Who is this?" The woman voiced.

"I am Lyra." I looked around having said that, taking in all there faces. One was bandaged, having a glowing circle on his chest. There were four males, one was the bandaged one, another looked to peaceful to be here, two who looked ready to fight anything at a moments notice.

But out of those who were already in the room I felt as though the woman was the most dangerous. I was just beginning to realize these were the people who stopped the attack in New York, the one I had watched over. In case I was needed to intervene.

These people were known as the Avengers, and if they had not succeeded, Loki would now be well, and truly dead. I smirked at my lack of observation.

"What?"The man with the glowing chest snapped.

I raised an eyebrow, "I just noticed you were the ones who stopped the invasion of New York two years ago."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Where have you been for the last two years?"

"I can't say."

"You can't say?" I nodded. "How did you only just notice?"

"I was thinking. I should thank you for doing my work as well."

"No pro... Wait. Your work?" They were all looking at me with looks of confusion.

I just smiled in return. "If you had not of saved the city in time I would have been ordered to take care of things."

Loki snickered, "What do you mean 'take care of things'?"

"Dispose of the problem." I said it coolly which seemed to displease him. He narrowed his, glaring at me.

I was now racking my brain for their names. To recall them from the vision if I could do so.

"What are you?"

"Can we trust her?"

"How is she meant to help us?"

"What does she mean dispose of the problem?"

"Why did you bring her on board?"

"EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Fury bellowed. Making me ultimately recall their names, Natasha Romanof, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark. "I brought her in when I found her with Thor and Loki in New Mexico. She was not a threat then and made it perfectly clear we have a mutual hatred of the enemy."

"He is right, I mean you no harm."

"What can you tell us about them?" Romanof asked, still a bit skeptical about who I really was.

I did not want to answer the woman, I did not like repeating myself. Even if it happens to be to people who were not present during the first time I told the information. But I thought better of it and decided to speak it again. "They are fortifying the city of New York, an army of over ten thousand awaits off-world. Their leader is powerful."

"How do you know this?"

"I am not getting into this conversation again." I snapped.

She looked shocked by my sudden outburst as did the others. But they were all seated now, with Fury at the head of the table. But she just took one look to Fury and nodded, clearly told not to continue with what she was about to attempt.

"Take a sat Lyra." Nick commanded, pointing to the empty seat between Loki and Bruce.

"I am fine standing." I noticed Natasha roll her eyes at what I said.

"Right. Well I got footage of New York before this happened." Tony started, breaking the tension in the air. He mentioned to his injured arm that had been bandaged. "I met the guy briefly."

He tapped once on the table causing a screen to light up on the wall opposite the entrance.

It showed the picture of the city of New York.

Of an old building before moving to the rooftop of a nearby building. Showing three men in cloaks with the hoods drawn back. They had armor on that was made of brown leather that was just visible, with a design that was faint, but clearly there.

Only one of them turns around as the moving image closes into the three.

A face none would forget, a face that would bring death and ultimate destruction if not stopped. Yet I did not know I would be able to now I knew what it was. Or who it was. I couldn't mistake his hazel eyes and dark brown hair in that form. The small scar on his left cheek, slightly tan complexion.

The amulet was barely visible, why would he keep it? When it meant to be everything we were taught to mistrust, to foil and end. No amount of words could ever lead me to understand the motives behind the act he committed.

"Who are you?" The voice of Tony came from the footage.

The man smirked, and the footage stopped, going to a fizzled screen.

"That hurt." Tony stated, "That is the only footage we had."

I looked around the room, not really focusing on any one thing. How could the same man I had worked with be at the head of this, the same one who had helped me, and I him, defeat beings that were a threat.

Could he do this after he knows the dangers, he knows what will happen. Yet he does so.

I realized I was staring at a space in the wall, deep in my own thoughts. But I didn't care if they noticed or not. I needed to know what he was thinking. I also knew that he would know that I, or at least some one was here after him.

Only I didn't want to wait for him to make contact with us. Seeing as though he still seemed to have the amulet I would be able to contact him. Or so I hoped.

I moved from my spot, waling from the room. Making my way to the deck of the carrier. I tapped the amulet three times, focusing on him.

' _Yes_?' his voice chimed in my head, his deep, rich voice was curious. As if he were awaiting the reply from one of his comrades. It did not surprise me that he would give them one, unless they already had them. If that were the case this would be much more troublesome.

' _You know what_.' I snapped.

' _I did not expect it to be you_.'

' _Why_?'

'Why? _I thought you would have been with the first wave that was ambushed and killed. How many_ more _are there now?_ ' He mocked, knowing that I may be the last of our kin that were loyal.

' _You know that is not what I meant. Why are you doing this_?'

His laugh echoed in my head, ' _To help everyone. If I take them over it will be far easier to control the outcomes of situations_.'

' _Even if it means plunging the worlds into darkness_?'

' _It is well_ _worth the risk. Will you not join me_?'

' _I will not. As the last I can not. Even if I wanted to_.' I sighed, it was slightly broken. ' _I will stop you._ '

' _Pity..._ '

I cut the connection before he could say more. Agitated at him. I found myself looking out, over the clouds, near the edge of the ship.

I found myself fumbling with the amulet. A tear streaking its way down my face. Why would I be so upset over this. It may be due to the fact I felt betrayed by my own kin. Who were meant to prevent things like this. Not cause them.

I felt a cold hand place itself upon my shoulder. I turned around sharply, grasping the owner by the throat. His hand immediately shifted from my shoulder, now grasping my wrist.

I was looking into the now pale green eyes. They had shifted from the previous blue they had been. I still did not trust any of these people, and knew I may never.

But I could tell, by the gleam in his eyes. I could tell he saw the look that his itself deep within my seemingly hate ridden face. He saw through me, and into the pain I now felt, the betrayal. He read me like an open book, a feeling I didn't like.

I just tightened my grip slightly on instinct. I never got close to anyone. And they never got close to me. As it would always be.

"You knew him." He managed to choke out with his velvety voice.

I felt my features soften as he said this. I let him go, as he did my wrist, taking a step backwards. Careful not to overstep the ledge. "I thought I did, a long time ago." I confessed, looking over the edge of the craft.

"The amulet.." He said softly, realizing something. "You spoke to him." I just watched his face, but then it looked like he was piecing things together, things that should stay hidden. "He is one of your people.. But you said you are the last."

"I thought I was until that recording." I felt like jumping from the ship at that moment. To see what was below the clouds. I felt as if no matter what we done we would lose, that I would lose.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to join him."

Tony was out on the deck now, walking towards us along with Bruce. The others would not be far behind. I wondered what they would think if they found out the truth. If they would trust me, believe anything I would say. Beyond anything at the moment, their help was something I sorely needed.

"And did you accept his offer?"

"I declined it."

I now felt boxed in, trapped as Tony and Bruce were standing to either side of Loki.

"What did you refuse?" Bruce asked in his seemingly natural calm tone.

I sighed, "I refused to help the enemy."

"Why do you have a necklace that looks like the one he had on?" Tony asked.

But I just shook my head, unable to answer. I didn't want to answer, they were already suspicious of me. How would they take this, how would they believe me.

But when I didn't answer, Tony sighed. Doing some odd movement with his arms. I looked at him, confused. He just smirked.

Moments later pieces of what I assumed to be his suit started shooting around in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Loki hissed.

"She can't be trusted." Tony replied, now in his suit.

He grabbed me by the arm, flinging me closer to the middle of the ship. But I landed on my feet easily gaining my balance.

I did not want to fight them, but I would if I had to. But, that would be unwise. I decided I would only subdue him. Only harm him if there was no other option.

Only when I tried to use my power to make him sleep, I felt a sharp pain. A pain I have never felt before. Like a molten rod being driven through my chest.

I felt the amulet glow, something it has never done before. I should have been able to use the abilities on him. Why did it not work, why was this happening?

I released a blood curdling scream as I collapsed onto the floor. Wriggling in pain.

I struggled to grasp the amulet, the pain hindering my movements.

"What the hell?" Stark called, taken back by what was going on.

I could feel my hand shaking as I placed my hand on the amulet, attempting to rip it off with no luck. I moved it closer to my neck, then repeating the same moment with what I hoped was more force. This time the tether snapped. The amulet now sending spikes of pain through my hand and arm.

I dropped it, falling unconscious. I had no idea that it could do this. I wondered if many did, if that was how he was able to kill the others.

* * *

 _The state sent me back to when we had just completed a mission. The last one we had done together. It was on a world much like Earth. Inhabited by humans._

 _We were walking slowly towards a nearby portkey location, in a dense forest, following a faded path. He stopped suddenly, I turned, looking into his eyes._

 _"What is it?" I had asked, slightly worried._

 _"Nothing, I just have a feeling this will be the last time I see you." He said with a weak smile._

 _"You know you can't predict the future, none of us can." I placed my hand on his arm trying to reassure him._

 _He placed his hand over mine. "No, but you seem to be able to."_

 _"That is merely luck."_

 _"You know there is no such thing in our line of work."_

 _"If only we had a choice." I humored._

 _"What if we do have a choice?"_

 _"Then I would continue doing this. It is all I know." I grinned like a Cheshire._

 _This caused him to smirk halfheartedly. "Why?"_

 _"I told you why." He had just stared at me, as if to say that is not what I meant. "I would rather help than be a burden."_

 _"You could never be a burden." He placed his hand on my cheek. I tried to shrug it off, "Lyra."_

 _"It is forbidden, you know this. If they hear you say that..."_

 _"I don't care what they think. The Council wants us to do all these things for nothing. Why can't we enjoy ourselves for once?"_

 _"We'd be killed is why." I answered softly._

 _"Stop talking to me like I am nothing." He growled._

 _"I am sorry, Gareth." I took my eyes away from his, looking towards our destination._

 _"We don't have to go." He moved closer to me, inches away._

 _"If we don't they will still find us."_

 _"Not if we get rid of the amulets."_

 _"That will kill us!" I snapped._

 _"That is only what they've told us." He placed his hand on my shoulder, lowering his head so his eyes would be level with my own._

 _I smiled weakly, "But what would we do?"_

 _That is when he had done something I didn't expect. He leant in closer, placing his lips on my own._

I shot up quickly, taken out of the memory. I searched the room for any sign of movement. Wait room? Why would I be in a room?


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: WIDE AWAKE**

.

The room was just as the rest of the fortress had been. Bland, but full of new technologies that whirled and beeped.

And then there was the amulet beside me. On the table, as well as a water jug and a glass. I wondered what I looked like more than anything. Wondered how I was alive, if and what I could do without the amulets aid.

It was all a big bunch of ifs. And the most important was knowing if I could be trusted. If they trusted me. After that memory I wondered.

I am a fool for not seeing it sooner. He has spoken much about it, so much so that I had never expected him to do anything.

But I was wrong. And now the worlds will suffer. We will all suffer and plunge into darkness and chaos if he is not stopped. I fear it will happen if we do not act soon. But what can happen when the very people you need help from are the ones you need to convince.

No amount of worrying over what ifs can change what they think of me. Before this day I needn't worry about other life forms. But now I had to. Now I am alone. And I won't betray them. Not as he has.

I lay there in silence, waiting for one of the operatives to return. Or visit. I knew the door would be locked. And the will to even try it, or escape if needed, eluded me. The object of my existence now detested my touch and approach.

I was truly alone.

The door opened some time later, my eyes following the agents that walked in. The Director followed shortly behind them, and Natasha afterwards.

I was waiting for them to begin, to say anything they could. Or would. To confirm or deny what I had settled as my fate.

Waiting for my fate to be decided, to see if I would be joining my kin in the halls of the dead. Or to be left to rot in some forgotten cell. Perhaps they would see what truly was, and I could atone. Perhaps I could fix the folly of our people, and continue on as I always have.

Listening to the calls of our Council through the echos of reality, fighting back the darkness and then doing it all again. It was all I knew, and what I knew was that the ones who were out there with the army were not my kin. Not the kin I remember.

The kin I remember were loyal to a fault, but these three, as the other two must be ones as well, are corrupted. It has happened before, but it wasn't catastrophic. Not like this.

For now, everything rested upon the shoulders of those who had brought me to this flying fortress.

Fury seemed to be brimming with anger, Natasha held no emotion and the other agents were watching me like a hawk. Only here for backup it seems.

"Lyra..."

My eyes locked on the directors, "Do not call me that." I hissed. I did not want to be called something that _he_ had given me, a name that was itself a betrayal of what we were. But if I were to be working with them, I would have to give a name. A name that would be nothing but everything.

"Then what do we call you? Though, I don't think it matters. Your buddies are out there, tearing up New York, and we can't get any eyes on them." He took a step closer, taking the amulet and holding it up. "Tell me, why were you really in New Mexico, and don't tell me it was for a holiday." He placed the amulet back down, I barely gave it a second glance.

"I have told you why I arrived on this world, it was to stop a threat from plunging all worlds into darkness. Though before I arrived, I believed I would be facing a simple enemy. One that would be easily taken care of." I sighed, looking at the amulet. "I was mistaken, that much was clear as soon as I arrived. It was then that I met the ones who evidently led to my arrival here." I then looked to Natasha and Fury to gauge their reactions. If they were not positive... Well, I don't want to think of what may be. "And then... Then I saw the footage, of Gareth, and the other two. I don't know if they took any names... The fools."I mumbled.

"You know their leaders, all three of them?" Natasha probed, not a muscle revealing her true emotions. Still as a statue.

"It is likely I know the other two. But overall, I do know them. They were like me, but that is no longer true." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, taking note I was still in human form. I wondered what I was truly like underneath the illusion. Or if I was this now and forever, doomed to be still in the constant stream of the cosmos. "The amulet allowed me to commune with them, and that was only due to them retaining their own. It connects us all, allows us to commune and access our abilities with ease. I'm not even sure we can access them without it."

Fury looked to the Avenger, then back to me. They both seemed to have agreed on something, as she nodded to the man before his one was fixed upon me once more. "Now it's all starting to make sense. You tried to contact your associates, had a disagreement, and they found out how to use that against you." He gestured to the amulet at my bedside. "When we go up against them, and we will, will you be ready to help us?"

I gave the man a heated glare, how dare he insinuate that I would never be ready to face those cretins. Those who still believed they were doing good, but were doing just the opposite. "I would choose to die before I got left here while others fought my battle. And I do know it is not just my own, it is every-ones fight." I sighed, "I can promise you one thing, they will not get away with their crimes."

They smiled. It took me back for a moment until the Director spoke again, handing me something. "You'll need this to get around the ship, Romanof will show you around. Welcome aboard..."

"Anstice, that is what you can call me. Until I must go again." I said the last part in a breath. Hoping the sharp ears of the spy did not catch it.

"Anstice." He said curtly, making his way out with his guards. It was said as both a goodbye and an acceptance.

I was now, as well as I could put it, working with mortals. If the council could see me now I would be exiled, hunted and killed. But there was no longer a council, no longer a balance to things, no longer was I bound to do anything. So it begged the question as to why it was being done in the first place. It was simple to answer.

I was made with a purpose. To never have a name. To prevent that which could dissolve the worlds into dark times. To uphold the principles of our nameless folk, their heritage and laws. To never speak a word of our kin. To remain hidden, and to never be known.

In the short stay on this planet, I had failed many of them. But there was one that was still unbroken. One that I would not abandon just because the others were lost. I would save this universe, if it was the last thing I ever done.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Natasha placing a bundle in my lap. It was some clothes, jeans, a shirt that was orange and plain. Alongside a pair of shoes made of canvas. "Their converse. Your clothes were ruined when the amulet shocked you." She said plainly, then made her way to the door, gesturing to a screen on the other side of the room. "You can get changed over there, I'll wait out here."

I was not upset that my attire had been ruined, it had happened many times before. But unlike those other times, I knew I'd never get it repaired. I noted that I was in a strange, paper like gown. I got out of the bed and made my way to the screened area. I changed quickly and met the spy in the hall.

"It suits you." She stated. I just tilted my head, I'd never received any comments about my appearance before. "It's a compliment." She elaborated, as if it would clear everything up. But it didn't, we'd never received them before, being hidden and forgotten for so long. Just doing what we were born to do.

"Apologies," I started, "I've never been in a situation where I've had to converse with the local populace before. Not on this level at least."

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." She smiled, trying to reassure me. I smiled back, glad that she wasn't as hard as she portrayed. "This way, the others want to speak with you. Along with a guest of ours. Everyone's been buzzed about you, what you are, how you came here." She started to walk down the metal halls, that weren't buzzing as much as they once had been.

"How I'm the only friendly one of my kind left in existence?" I mused aloud.

She nodded. "It's quite the tale."

We walked for quite some time, the halls seemed endless. Then we found a break in them, only to climb up a flight of stairs to another level, and continue on for a moment or so longer. Only then did we seem to reach our destination.

"The medical bays all on level three, while the agents rooms, meeting halls, mess halls, are on this level, level two. Swipe the card fury gave you over this access point to get into any room you have access to." She explained quickly.

"And this room?" I inquired.

She smirked, swiping her card over the scanner. The door clicked and then slid open, she walked in with me following.

"Hey, Reds back. How's our... OH!" Tony jumped as he saw me trailing the infamous spy. It caused me to smirk, "uh... What did I miss?" He asked cautiously. "She doesn't have you under some kinda spell does she?"

I scoffed at the scientist, "Magic only gets you so far. If I were to escape I would go to a portkey." I spoke as if it would be obvious. Then again, I would need the amulet for that.

"A port-a-what?" Steve asked, confused. But he stood, ready to engage any threat to his comrades.

I then realized my mistake, and stopped walking. "It is what took me to your Earth." I elaborated, then noting that there was more than the usual Avengers here. There was more Aesir, they were all standing by Thor. While Loki was off a little ways, looking on at the exchange. "More Aesir?" I asked aloud.

Thor seemed a little stunned, as did the others. Then Loki snapped his fingers, which seemed to bring them from whatever trance they were stuck in. "Excuse Thor and his ill-manners. This is Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral." He pointed to them individually, Volstagg being the largest of the three males and only one with a beard. Then there was Hogun, a man with slightly darker complexion to the others and with smaller eyes, Fandral held a smirk that was more sultry than anything, and he was thin. Then there was the odd one out, the Lady Sif, a warrior in her own right, a sword by her side and bearing Asgardian armor. It was something that was mostly unheard of, but not a total surprise.

They all gave a simple nod, and a warm welcome. The room had become unnaturally still when I entered, even more so when I addressed the newcomers. Though I may be seen as one more then they are.

"It is a pleasure." I finally spoke, remembering something about manners and etiquette. "I am Anstice."

"Are you going to give us a different name every time you meet new people? If so, it'll be hard to keep track." Tony quipped, pointing at me.

I moved further into the room. "I intend to keep this one. While I am here at least."


End file.
